A desperate reunion
by hatakesharingan0
Summary: It was getting late and the street had a sense of absence lingering in the air. Lights off. No sound. Desolate, abandoned and dark- However can the streets bind paths of two people and and re-ignite some past emotions? One shot, sasunaru, lemon, yaoi, boy x boy, BL, Sasuke x Naruto


I decided to whip this little fanfic up quickly as I was in the mood to write a one shot type of thing, really it was an excuse to get some action happening between my beloved SasuNaru ship and create this absent atmosphere of the night. **One shot, Lemon, boy on boy love, SasuNaru, Sasuke x Naruto, Yaoi, BL.**

As a disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of its characters blah blah, you know the drill

ENJOY

* * *

><p>It was getting late and the street had a sense of absence lingering in the air. Lights off. No sound. Desolate, abandoned and dark- that was the feelings you were met with whilst walking through the streets of Konoha City at this deadly hour.<p>

However, a figure could be spotted amidst the blank setting- A tall and slender silhouette was approaching one of the street corners, and as the silhouette spun around the side of the street he whispered heavily. ''You bastard''.

He grabbed another figure that was lingering just around that corner, the only distinct feature being a pair of ocean eyes that gave of a faint glint in the artificial lighting of the street. The two figures descended into the shadows when a voice was heard: ''Sa-suke?'' the voice tumbled between the buildings as he was cut off by a forceful shove from the larger boy.

''Where the fuck have you been?''

The figure spoke, his ice cold voice scratching the smaller boy's ears as it got closer and closer to his shivering body.

''I asked you a question, Naruto.''

The boy was taken aback as he felt a rough hand reach out to him beneath the shadow of the night, it grabbed his tousled locks and forced his head up against a nearby wall.

''Sasuke I-''

Naruto mumbled but was immediately cut off as the figure named Sasuke tugged back on his tangled blonde hair and brang himself closer to him, so close that their two bodies were interchangeably emitting heat. It was hot, hot as opposed to the harsh night's breeze that sent a ripple of chills down your spine.

Without prior notice, Naruto was met with a pair of fired up lips that sank down on his neck and slid down the length of his neck and came to rest at his shoulder. The lips rimmed around Naruto's collar bone, teeth grazing against his hot skin. To his surprise he was once again rammed into the wall by Sasuke's head so that their two faces met in a deep stare. A weak scent of alcohol and cheap after-shave emitted from the taller boy's body. Naruto could tell that Sasuke had been drinking, and he never drinks without a cause. Ever.

'_Shit_' he thought to himself, he knew Sasuke's downfall had something to do with his disappearance. Up until this very moment Naruto decided to get out of Sasuke's sight once and for all, he couldn't stand his stupid games of pick up and chase, he _wasn't _his toy to play with.

''The hell you want from me now?!'' Naruto lashed out, throwing his lips at Sasuke's passionately. He swung his hand round to Sasuke's back and pulled on the taller boy's shirt. Naruto couldn't hold his feelings in for Sasuke anymore. He had been waiting years, _years_ to get at Sasuke and now he was right here, right in front of him. The feelings were so intense that it felt as if they were being poured out of Naruto, he just had to act upon them, and he had to do it_ now_.

Naruto violently pushed himself into the boy and forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. His tongue swiftly maneuvered around the other boy's mouth whilst still angrily pushing and shoving himself against him.

They both knew how utterly wrong this was, yet how immensely satisfying it felt. They were completely absorbed in the heat of the moment, their veins pulsating with the action; like they were ridding their feelings that built up for years onto one another.

Anger, frustration, pain, and mostly _need_ was what they felt most. This agitating period of absence made them long for each other so badly, and now they were at each other's throats. Pushing and grinding into one another. How could they not possibly take this opportunity to portray their lingering anger and desperation?

Naruto let his eyes sink back as he indulged in this rough reunion with Sasuke. His fist clenching at his side whilst his free hand let itself roam freely all over Sasuke's back. He let his eyes slip open for a second as he was met with a face full of mid-length raven locks that gracefully fell onto the other boy's shoulder. He closed his eyes once again and pushed the boy closer, sinking a pair of nails into Sasuke's porcelain skin in the process.

Sasuke responded with a heaved grunt and forced his leg in between Naruto's thighs. He began rhythmically thrusting his hips against Naruto's thigh, enabling a new kind of pleasure to ripple through both of their bodies. Naruto grabbed the top of Sasuke's leg and let it dynamically collide with Naruto's. The close proximity and intense friction between the two boys released hitched breaths and a few grunts in between their gesture, their actions becoming more brutal and forceful with the second.

A few minutes passed before Sasuke eased his grip on Naruto, letting his hand collapse down back to his side. With half lidded eyes he looked down at Naruto, fixating his deep onyx eyes at the sight before him. The raven ran his hand through the blond's tousled locks one final time and with a hopeless sigh he turned away from him and paced down the street, before Naruto's desperate hand could reach him he was already out of sight.

Naruto stood in silence, still leaning against the cold brick wall behind him, mouth half open. His thoughts were racing as if his nostalgia was having a ferocious battle with his current thoughts. Eyes wide open, heart thumping, he slid himself down the wall and dropped his head in exasperation. However, before he could even let a single sound escape his ragged voice, he observed a neat little piece of paper slip between the golden strands of his hair and land on the rough pavement before him. He lowered himself a little, looking around the area before picking it up and eagerly exploring its contents.

At once, Naruto let his arms flail by his sides as threw his head towards the sky. He shut his eyes and let out a serene smile, letting the cool breeze settle his fired up skin and soothe his mind. He sat there for a moment enabling himself to contemplate and absorb the moment. Slowly and silently, he eased himself up off the floor and headed in the same direction as his previous encounter did, he clenched the note as he steered through the street,and as he did so a droplet fell down onto the road before him.

Rain? That's unusual- there was no upcoming forecast about unsettling weather tonight.

* * *

><p>I always greatly appreciate any reviews, be it criticism or not; so don't forget to review! I'm always working past midnight with my writing so give it a fav if you enjoyed it- thank you ^^<p>


End file.
